<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer's Blood by junokka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773849">Killer's Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junokka/pseuds/junokka'>junokka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Murder, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junokka/pseuds/junokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW!!  Have you ever loved someone so much that you could never imagine your life without them? You never thing that could be your reality until.. It happens. What would you do? What could you do? Sometimes these kinds of things don't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killer's Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I made an ao3 account to become a better writer so I'm gonna start publishing my works and things I write here so please feel free to say anything about my writing and criticize it. Anyway, I was feeling kinda stressed so I wrote this small story about a girl who loses her father and brother in a car accident because her mom was drunk driving and she goes insane and kills her mom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room I walked into, once feeling like a comfort zome, felt more like a prison. Did I really have nowhere else to go? Am I delusional? Why didn’t anyone believe me? I threw my bag across the wall, probably smashing some picture frames. Why didn’t I care about any of these things anymore? Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I looked around the room. All these pictures, objects, material things. They were all lies. All meaningless. The bed I slept in everynight wasn’t real. It never was. I had slept in a killers presense. I could have died. Everything began to disassociate. It began to peel away from my mind as the value dropped to me. I looked over at my desk, the desk I had sat in for years doing homework and calling friends and drawing. I don’t recognize anything anymore. The laptop sits there closed. Remember how much you loved that laptop? You got it for your 14th birthday. You didn’t have enough space on your phone so she was kind enough to work extra shifts to buy you something you never had. But does it matter? She knew how much your brother meant to you, and she murdered him. A laptop is nothing, it’s nothing compared to your brother or your dad. If I could trade in this laptop for my family, I would do it in a heartbeat. But it didn’t matter since I can’t and my family is dead. I picked up the laptop and smashed it on the ground. I swiped all the papers on the desk off. Those papers were probably important to me at some point. Containing passwords and usernames and little inside jokes I would write down when calling my friends. It didn’t matter though, since my mom was a killer. Nothing holds meaning anymore. Not the friendly little moments I would spend gossiping and sharing secrets with my brother or playing yatzhee with my dad. I would never do those things ever again. It’s now that you remember how much you miss someone, and it hurts a million times more because things will never be the same again. It all started to become a blur. I forget what I’m doing and just let my body take over. I didn’t think. For a while, I began to feel better. I sat in my own mess for a while, realizing what my life is now. Just a few days ago, everything was normal. I would walk with my friends, argue with my brother, cry about whatever test I thought I failed. My room finally matched my inner thoughts. I thought everything was clear now. When in fact, it wasn’t and I was about to make the biggest fucking mistake in my entire fucking life. Down the hallway in my room, down the stairs and by the front door, there’s a bat. My mom get’s home in about 10 minutes. I can make her pay for what she did to my family. Dad wanted to be a neurologist. Terence wanted to be a professional basketball player. Then my dad met my mom and my mom ruined his life. The poor guy. And he loved me with all his heart too. And Terence… Terence was sweet. He played basketball with me and listen to my problems. </p><p>I heard the familiar jangle of keys from the front door. I was sitting there. With the bat. </p><p>I loved them with all my heart.</p><p>My mom walked in the doorway, not yet seeing me.</p><p>They were my world.</p><p>And Its ALL GONE NOW BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE</p><p>I hit her with that bat. I hit her with the rage of a thousand suns. The rage of every person that has ever felt the feeling of losing everything. Nothing mattered. My everything was gone. She was an alcoholic and a murderer. She was nothing. And I guess I was nothing too because the officer on patrol across the street shot me in the head. My family was never destined to survive. I was never destined to be something good. I guess I was never good either, because I had killers blood in my veins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>